


Take My Heart Tonight

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, L-Bombs, Love Confessions, M/M, Passionate, Screenplay/Script Format, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Vanilla, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is a script offer about a lover finally letting their guard now and opening themselves up to their partner."I know that it's scary, but we love each other too much to turn back now. So darling, please just be with me here now, in this moment-with no more masks and no more guarding. Just us. Together. Two hearts beating as one."
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	Take My Heart Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Tonight, I'm going to do something very dangerous. 

It's not something that I would normally do, but tonight, here with you, I feel daring. You make me feel things that I've never felt before.

So, I'm going to give you my heart. It sounds crazy, I know. But it also feels right. 

Giving it to you is still a little scary though. So, please be gentle with it? It's not a part of me that I share often. 

Please treat it well. It's been hurt a few times before. You might still be able to see a few bruises. 

I've tried my best to protect it, but I've made a few mistakes. 

After the last one, I promised myself that I would never give it to anybody else. 

....But I can't stop myself from giving it to you...... Because I love you. I-i didn't realize it until you said it a couple of minutes ago. But I do with all my heart. 

So, I have to give it to you because it's already yours. As much as I want to protect myself, I can't hold myself back from you. I need you. I can't deny that anymore. And I know that you need me too. Otherwise, you never would have asked for it. 

So, take my heart. As scared as I am to give it, I want to you have it. I know it's rightful place is in your hands. 

And if I don't put it there, the distance between us will never close. And you'll never be able to truly know me. And I can't stand that. I can't stand it even more than I can't stand the possibility that you might crush my heart.

So, it's worth the risk. Your love will always be worth the risk. I want you to know that. 

And I want you to know that I love you too. And that I would take this risk a thousand times for you. Because you're worth it. Please never doubt that. 

*kiss*

This isn't a step that I can take lightly, but it is a step that I nonetheless want to take. I want to know your heart and I want you to know mine. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything before. 

And you can only know my heart if I give it to you. 

So, please darling, take my heart tonight. Please take it knowing I give it willingly. I want it to be yours. 

All I ask is that you be kind to it. And I promise to be the same with your heart. I keep it safe. And I'll treasure it..because it's a part of you. 

*kiss*

I know that it's scary, but we love each other too much to turn back now. So darling, please just be with me here now, in this moment-with no more masks and no more guarding. Just us. Together. Two hearts beating as one. 

(pause)

(whispers) There you are. You're wonderful. 

*deep kiss*

Thank you for giving this to me. I love you so much.

*deep kiss*

And thank you. Thank you for taking my heart.


End file.
